


The Dust Settles

by PlushieLordLexi



Series: The Faith in Flight Ficlet Collection [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushieLordLexi/pseuds/PlushieLordLexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori gets herself hurt. Jeb doesn't like that. Part of the ficlet collection for my main original universe, The Faith in Flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dust Settles

"That was reckless."

At Jeb's words, Tori looked over at him from her hospital bed. Her boyfriend was sitting next to it, frown ever present on his face. She gave him a half-cocked grin.

"Maybe it was, but I wouldn't have done anything else. You know?"

"No, I don't!"

She sighed, looking away from him again, instead choosing to stare up at the ceiling. She couldn't move much without the risk of agitating her wounds, and it would be a while yet until a healer from Satania's group would be able to get to her. Michiru had been hurt much worse than she had, so she took higher priority. That's something Tori could understand, and honestly, she could wait.

Regardless, she could tell Jeb was trembling. She could tell how much he was holding back, how much he just wanted to break down and cry. It made her feel guilty for making him feel this way, for worrying him.

But she still didn't regret her choice.

"I don't understand why you did that," he spoke up again. "You and Michiru... you both could have died! You know that, don't you?"

"It's pretty obvious that I could have," Tori laughed in response.

"Why do you think that's funny?"

She took an intake of breath, letting out a shaky--almost troubled--sigh.

"I think it's ridiculous that you don't think I wouldn't die for you."

There it was. The sobs were audible almost immediately, and Tori closed her eyes in an attempt to block it out. It wasn't her intention to hurt Jeb, much less to do so by getting hurt on his account. She can understand why he was having difficulty, but...

He'd do the same for her. She knew that.

"You, Jebbi and Terare... you've all been family to me more than my father ever was," Tori continued. "And _you_ \--I fucking _love_ you, Jeb. Do you think I was just going to stand there and let you get attacked? Let you get killed?"

The idea of any of them dying was horrific in itself, but all three of them dying was something Tori never wanted to think of for more than a few moments, if that. Even Jebbi, with how annoying she could be with her perverse nature, was someone irreplacable. They were all irreplacable.

And Jeb especially was too much a part of her now to ever let go of without a fight, even if what she had done upset him.

She looked back at him once he felt her hands over one of hers. His head was bowed, as if trying to hide the fact that he was crying. She frowned, letting out another sigh.

"Hey, don't cry..."

"How can I not?!"

Tori smiled weakly, her free hand moving on top of his and squeezing.

"Think about the fact that I'm still alive, okay? And that I love you. No way in hell am I going to die so easily."

For the first time since Tori and Michiru were injured, Jeb cracked a small smile, kissing Tori's forehead.

"I love you too. Just... please don't do something like that again."

Tori couldn't help but smirk. "I'll try not to."


End file.
